Save Me
by Meek
Summary: Dark one - sided Takari. Attempted Suicide. My first digimon fic. Please read and review...Thanks!


Disclamer: I don't own digimon. I don't own "Save Me" by Queen.  
  
A/N: This is my first digimon fic on ff.net. It's a songfic, with the song "Save Me" by Queen. It's a really sad song, but I love it...and it made me think that I could use it for a fic. Anyways, I hope you like the fic. By the way, anything inbetween these thingys [ ] is the song...NOW, on with the fic.   
  
Save Me  
  
Takashi Takeru entered a small apartment on the third floor of an old building. It had been his home for quite some time now; the perfect place to work on his upcoming novel. His publisher was pressing him to finish it by next week, but he knew he could never finish it by then. This was different then his other novels, where he just aimlessly let words slip onto the paper, this novel was about him...Him and her.   
  
He hadn't known what to write. It wasn't writers block, for he had a million stories bubbling inside of his head, but these stories were not what he wanted to express to his readers. So he'd asked his publisher her opinion.   
  
She'd said, "Write about your childhood...Only put character's in for yourself and friends."   
  
Obviously she had never heard of the digidestined.   
  
It didn't matter anyway, other than the whole saving the world thing, he had been a normal little kid. He'd gone to a normal school, and had gotten normal grades, and had had normal friends.  
  
And that's when the idea had come to him...He could write about her.   
  
[It started off so well   
They said we made the perfect pair   
I clothed myself in your glory and your love   
How I loved you   
How I cried]  
  
Yagami Hikari. His first girlfriend...Or sort of.   
  
He had loved her with all his heart. She was beautiful, yes, but what he was intersted in was her mind. She had a glorious mind, filled with wonder and curiousity. When she laughed, Takeru's heart sang. Yet now she was gone...And it was all because she'd never felt the same.   
  
Oh, she loved Takeru, of course, but only when they were in public. When they had to display the image of the happy young couple. He knew she didn't love him any more than a friend, and it hurt him...badly.  
  
[The years of care and loyalty   
Were nothing but a sham it seems   
The years believed, we lived the lie   
"I love you 'till I die"]  
  
Then she left. He could understand being tired of pretending. Yet he still loved her more than anything, and watching her go was hard. Harder than anything he could imagine doing. And she couldn't have known how much he loved her. How he had worshipped her every move.   
  
Takeru's head whipped down to the twenty pages which were the beginning of his novel. He picked them up tenderly, a salty tear dropping onto the paper. Then he threw them. It didn't matter anymore.  
  
[Save me Save me Save me   
I can't face this life alone   
Save me Save me Save me   
I'm naked and I'm far from home]  
  
He scolded himself harshly at that moment, for the reason that he was not over the girl who'd left him ten years ago. The girl who had never really loved him. Ridding himself of these memories that taunted him by day and laughed at him by night would not be easy, but he could do it. He didn't need any girl that had broken his heart ten years ago. His wounds had healed.   
  
...Or had they?  
  
[The slate will soon be clean   
I'll erase the memories   
To start again with somebody new   
Was it all wasted   
All that love ?   
I hang my head and I advertise   
A soul for sale or rent   
I have no heart, I'm cold inside   
I have no real intent]  
  
He broke to his knees and began to sob. This wasn't worth it. Life, his books, they just weren't worth it. Why bother trying anymore? He was supposed to be the chosen child on hope, yet now, as he looked down at the papers scattered across the floor and surveyed the life he live day be day, there was no hope. It was gone...It was all gone.   
  
[Save me Save me Save me   
I can't face this life alone   
Save me Save me   
Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home]  
  
Things had never been so clear in his entire life. He knew what he must do. Using all his strength, he stood and walked across the room to his shelf. It was filled with odd knick-knacks, his crest and digivice, pens and paper, an old typewriter, things he didn't really use anymore. Pushing the typewriter out of the way, he grabbed the object behind it. A gun.   
  
[Each night I cry and still believe the lie   
I love you 'till I die]   
  
Takeru put the gun to his head, applying pressure to the trigger. In his fit of anger, he had not noticed the fact that his answering machine had gone off, he now heard the beep, signaling the person to start talking.   
  
*Beep*   
  
"Hey Takeru...This is Hikari..."   
  
Takeru dropped the gun.   
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? I think I did a pretty good job with it...I love that song, isn't it sad? Anyway, I hope you liked it, please read and review! Also, feel free to check out my other stories....hehehe. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
